Les Portes
by Gaya H Staim
Summary: Quand on s'approche de la mort, on rêve… On voit des drôles de portes aussi !
1. Prologue

**Les Portes**

**Auteur : **Gaya H Staim

**Disclaimer :** Kurogane et la tsubasa team n'est pas a moi. Ainsi que quelques figurants aussi… Par contre Nihâm et ses allusions sont bien à moi !

**Genre :** Comique, yaoï

**Couple :** legere mention de KuroxFye

**Résumé :** "Quand on s'approche de la mort, on rêve…" On voit des drôles de portes aussi !

**Un mot de l'auteur : **Gaya : Nous voila donc ! A deux pour faire chier Kurogane !

Kurogane : Pourquoi moi ?

Nihâm : parce que t'es le plus marrant a tourmenter Kuro-kuro !

* * *

**Prologue**

Un couloir…

Un couloir sans fin avec plein de porte !

C'était la première conclusion que fit Kurogane au moment même où il se retrouva dans le dit couloir. Encore qu'il faudrait déjà qu'il se souvienne comment il était arrivé ici ! Son dernier souvenir était celui du visage du mage quand celui-ci compris qu'il venait de se couper le bras pour le sauvait et du fait que la boule de poils les aspirait. Après, trou noir… Rien, nada, que dalle, aucun indice qui pourrait lui indiquer le pourquoi et le comment il était arrivé ici. Et le comment aussi de pourquoi il avait encore ses 2 bras ! Car, rappelons le, il s'était tranché le bras juste avant son trou noir mémoriel. Et qu'il le sache, il n'était pas un lézard ou une quelconque créature a qui on coupé un truc, bref, c'était impossible que son bras est repoussé ! A moins que tous le reste n'est été un rêve…

" Euh… j'crois que c'était bien réel "

Kurogane se retourna. La voix avait retentit soudainement et s'était répercuté en écho sur tous les murs du couloir dont il ne voyait pas la fin. Cette phrase au ton hésitant au départ, semblable a un murmure, lui semblait très proche mais aussi trés lointaine. De plus, cette voie répondait aux questions qu'il n'avait pas formulées. Il regarda autour de lui pour localiser la provenance mais il n'y avait rien. Il fixa alors les portes, sur que celui ou celle qui avait parlait se trouver la. Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle et alla pour l'ouvrir.

" Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ! "

La voix s'était de nouveau élevée, en écho. Elle semblait provenir de partout mais aussi de nulle part. Kurogane se retourna de nouveau scrutant le couloir. Personne… Il commençait légèrement a s'énerver la… Primo, il ne savait pas comment il avait débarqué ici et seul en plus. Deusio, soit ses souvenirs étaient erronés, ce dont il doutait beaucoup, mais il n'aurait pas du avoir encore son bras ! Pas que ça le dérange d'avoir deux bras mais une explication serait la bienvenue. Et tertio, quelqu'un semblait vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique en lisant dans ses pensées et en parlant dans ce couloir sans fin qui rendait tout en écho !

" Qui est la ? " demanda Kurogane

" Ah t'es pas muet ? " fit la voix avec une légère teinte moquerie " J'lai presque cru vu que tu ne parles pas depuis ton arrivée "

" Qui es tu ? "

" Ben tu crois quoi ? C'est le proprio des lieux bien sur ! T'as de la chance, j'accepte les squatteurs !"

_"Mais j'suis tombé ou moi ?" _pensa le ninja

"Ben chez moi qu'est ce que tu crois ? T'as des questions connes des fois ! "

Kurogane se força à se calmer malgré que l'inconnu se moquer visiblement de lui. Cet inconnu, qui en plus, semblait lire dans les pensées ce qui le rendait encore plus exaspérant ! Et encore pire, il était impossible de savoir ou il se trouvait. Il sentait bien un Ki mais, chose assez improbable, celui-ci était dispersé dans tout le couloir comme si l'inconnu était le couloir lui-même ! Mais ou était-il bon sang ??

" Ben en faite, j'suis juste a ta droite… euh non a ta gauche… non en faite j'suis en haut ! Euh non, fais plutôt trois fois le tour sur toi-même et tape des mains en chantant la danse des canards… "

" C'est pas bientôt fini de se foutre de moi ?? " hurla Kurogane dont la patience arrivait a son terme.

" Bon d'accord… baisse les yeux j'suis devant toi ! "

Au moment ou il allait faire ce qu'il disait, il sentit tout le Ki aux alentours se rassemblait en un seul point devant lui. Il vit alors celui qui semblait être le maître des lieux. Mais il devait franchement baisser la tête ! En effet, a sa grande surprise, le patron du couloir n'était pas plus grand qu'un lutin ! Non en faite il ressemblait plutôt a ses personnages SD qui se trouvait dans les mangas qu'il lisait. Une grosse tête presque disproportionné pour son corps. Mais le lutin qui semblait lire dans les pensées changea doucement pour faire prendre a sa tête une taille "normal". Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le guerrier. Puis il détailla ce petit être qui se trouvait devant lui. A part la taille, il ressemblait en tout point à un être humain. Mais ce n'était pas un nain, ni un enfant, plutôt un adulte en version lutin… encore qu'en faite, il lui semblait impossible de lui donner un âge précis ! Le "lutin" avait des cheveux d'un marron semblable à celui de l'écorce des arbres. Pourquoi avait il pensé a un arbre ? C'était à cause des yeux couleur vert feuille de l'inconnu. Un regard malicieux semblable a celui d'un érudit qui connaissait déjà tout de la vie. De plus, le soi disant érudit le dévisageait en souriant de toutes ses dents comme si il voulait l'éblouir avec comme dans les pubs de dentifrice qu'il avait vu dans un autre monde. Erudit qui avait des oreilles et une queue de chat rousse. Erudit qui portait un kimono bleu pale ou flottait de gros nuage cotonneux, semblable a ces yukata que porte les jeunes garçons dans leur enfance durant les fêtes. Erudit qui tenait entre ses mains un bâton qui se finissait par du fer forgé, teintant légèrement, qui ressemblait à ceux qu'utilisaient certains moines bouddhique et un chapelet rouge. Erudit qui malgré sa petite taille se retrouva en train de lui donnait un grand coup sur le crane avec le bâton qu'il tenait.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fous abruti ??" gueula Kurogane alors qu'il portait la main sur sa tête.

" C'est pour t'apprendre a ne pas dévisagé les gens comme ça ! On ne te l'a jamais appris ou tu es malpoli de nature ? Tu te crois où ? " répliqua le lutin/enfant/adulte/érudit enfin il ne savait quoi qui s'était mis maintenant a flottait juste devant lui. Kurogane ne s'en étonna presque pas…

" Dans un couloir avec plein de porte où un lutin proprio des lieux est totalement taré ! " marmonna le gros toutou

" Nan j'avais pas remarqué ! Mais c'est qui l'abruti ici hein ? Tu pourrais te présenter non ? Pour que je puisse le faire a mon tour ! Et on pourra alors parler civilement entre adulte et t'expliquer un peu c'qui t'arrive. "

_"Entre adulte ?"_ pensa alors Kurogane tandis qu'il était plutôt en train de penser a l'hypothèse que son hôte n'était qu'un sale gamin.

" Oui, entre adulte…" dit lutin pendant que le ninja pesta contre la télépathie dont il faisait preuve " Et je ne suis pas un sale gamin ! "

Kurogane grogna de nouveau. Puis pris une inspiration pour se présenter.

" Ah en faite pas besoin de te présenter je sais déjà tout ! " dit le lutin avec un grand sourire qui lui mangeait tout le visage.

Kurogane manqua de se retrouver par terre devant la surprise d'être coupé dans son élan et aussi par la raison que lui avait servit le proprio.

" Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de me présenter ?? "

" Pour t'embêter tu crois quoi ? "

Kurogane se pinça le nez d'exaspération avant de jeter un regard noir a la chose qui flottait devant lui tête en bas qui n'était pas impressionné pour un sou.

" Et ton nom ? " questionna le ninja vu qu'il ne savait plus comment nommer le truc.

" Moi ? Je me nomme Nihâm ! " annonça fièrement le petit en faisant le V de la victoire " Et non Miam, je ne suis pas bon a mangé moi ! Si tu veux savoir mon âge, j'ai arrêté de compter y'a quelque milliers d'années… Je suis le seul habitant du coin, un ancien dieu aussi et non un lutin. Mes centres d'intérêts sont l'âme, les farces, les conneries, la recherche et le cosplay. Je ne te dirai pas comment je suis arrivé ici, ça serait trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau ! "

Kurogane dévisagea le petit être devant lui. Il venait bien de dire qu'il était un ancien dieu ? Non en faite un DIEU ??

" Dieu de l'âme, si t'as des doutes. Mais bon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été viré donc je préfère mettre la mention ancien au cas où" rajouta Nihâm en réponse a sa pensée.

Oui bon, que ce gamin soit un nouveau ou ancien dieu peu importe, c'était un dieu quand même ! Il comprenait mieux les emmerdes qui lui étaient tombé sur la tronche si tous les dieux étaient comme ça… Mais, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque Dieu de l'âme, ni même d'un Nihâm…

" Oh ça c'est normal, ça fait quelques dizaine de millier d'années que je suis ici, on m'a donc oublié avec le temps dans tous les mondes que je connaisse. Mais bon, tu ne pourrais pas formuler tes questions ? C'est chiant, j'ai l'impression de parler seul ici ! J'suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi t'es la et pourquoi ton bras n'est pas tranché ici ! "

" Pourquoi le demander ? Tu lis dans ma tête ! "fit remarquer Kurogane grognon

" C'est pas marrant d'avoir que l'écho pour te répondre ! Faut vraiment que je fasse changer l'acoustique… " Soupira le petit dieu " Sinon, si tu veux bien comprendre tous, oublié toute les règles du monde matériel que tu connais car ici… tu te trouve dans un monde ou ces règles n'ont plus lieu, ou seul ton âme s'y trouve et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre chose "

Kurogane écarquilla les yeux. Un monde ou seul l'âme vit ? Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Se trouvait-il dans la même dimension que la princesse ? Mais surtout, s'il était mort, il s'était sacrifié pour Fye pour rien ! Car lui mort, il l'entrainé le vampire dans sa tombe !

" Cool man ! " tempera Nihâm " Ne t'en fait pas, t'es pas mort ! Mais la princesse n'est pas la malheureusement. C'est un autre monde où elle voulait aller. De plus, ce monde-ci ou tu trouve, il faut être vraiment costaud pour y aller encore en vie ! Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'est pas ici aussi parce que c'est l'antichambre de l'enfer ou du paradis ! Non, tu es juste dans un endroit ou les âmes… se croisent. "

Kurogane le regarda avec étonnement. Un endroit où les âmes se croisent ? Il fallait une force particulière pour y entrer ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien !

" En faite" reprit le dieu " C'est un peu dur à expliquer, je vais donc faire simple. C'est un endroit qui peut offrir des réponses en dévoilant des secrets enfoui dans sa propre âme. Toutes les portes que tu vois ici amènent sur une partie de l'âme en particulier. Par exemple ta plus grande peur, ton plus grand bonheur, ce que tu trouve de plus comique, ou mêmes tes plus grand fantasmes ! Elles montrent ce qu'a choisis ton âme, la vérité la plus absolu que même si tu nie, existe. Car même si l'esprit nie, c'est toujours l'âme qui choisit… "

Nihâm cessa alors son monologue pour regarder Kurogane droit dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, le ninja compris parfaitement que ce type n'avait pas mentit. C'était un véritable dieu, connaissant parfaitement son sujet. La force qu'il dégageait était encore retenu mais assez forte pour l'écraser. Cette apparence de gamin immature n'était la que pour trompé l'ennemi car un seul de ces regards pouvait détruire une âme a tout jamais.

Kurogane déglutit. Ce gamin serait capable de le tuer ici, sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose si il le voulait. Mais Nihâm se mit a sourire, rassurant le ninja sur ses intentions. Reprenant du courage il demanda:

" Et comment je sors d'ici ? "

Nihâm souria encore plus, visiblement ravie de cette question puis tourna son regard aux alentours fixant chaque porte.

" Tu es arrivé ici en empruntant l'une d'elle, il faut donc qu'on la retrouve. Ton corps doit être surement dans un profond sommeil semblable au coma mais fais attention… "

Il se tourna vers Kurogane tandis qu'il se posait doucement au sol. Son visage sérieux fit frémir le ninja.

" Si l'une d'elle te ramèneras à ta vie, une autre t'entraineras vers la mort. Malgré ce que j'ai dit, tu es encore en situation précaire. Même si je voulais, je ne peux pas empêcher cette porte de mort d'être franchit "

Ce que venait de dire le dieu ne rassura pas beaucoup le guerrier. Mais il se devait de revenir vers les autres. Pour au moins expliquer a ce foutu magicien sa manière de penser.

" Et… ou se trouve cette porte ? " demanda Kurogane

" Et bien… " Nihâm ferma les yeux " J'en ai aucune idée !! " s'exclama-t-il en riant

Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était ici, Kurogane failli se retrouver par terre. Pendant que Nihâm lui riait en se grattant la tête d'une façon gêné.

" Les portes changent d'emplacement chaque jour ! Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qu'elles sont avant de les ouvrir ! Donc je crois qu'on va se tenir compagnie pendant un bon temps mon pote ! "

Nihâm se mit à rire de nouveau pendant que Kurogane se tint la tête avec sa main dans un signe de profond désespoir.

"Kuso… "

_A suivre..._

* * *

Gaya : XD bordel, exellent prestation Nihâm pour ta premiere fic !

Nihâm : merci merci ! Mais je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi Gaya-san !

Kurogane : et moi alors ?

Nihâm : t'étais parfait Kuro !

Kurogane : tu t'es foutu de ma gueule tout du long !

Gaya : C'est que t'as pas vu la suite...

Kurogane : QUOI ??

Nihâm : pour defoncer l'auteur ou moi, c'est le bouton violet juste en bas ! _sautille tout content_ Yes, et tout en rime !!


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Porte des Comiques

**Auteur : **Gaya H Staim

**Disclaimer : **Kurogane et Fye ne sont pas a moi mais aux Clamp. Gin and co. sont a Hideaki Sorachi. Le missile humain et Nihâm sont a moi XD

**Genre :** Comique, yaoï

**Résumé :** "Quand on s'approche de la mort, on rêve…" On voit des drôles de portes aussi !

**Remarque :** Gaya : et voila le chapitre 1 !! On en a bavé !

Kurogane : Surtout moi !!

Nihâm : Voyons Kuro-sushi ! C'était bien !

Kurogane : Toi je retiens tes idées !!

Gaya : Laissons les se tuer et suivons donc la fic !! LET'S GO !!

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
La porte des comiques !**

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était la maintenant ? 2 heures ? 4 heures ? Peut être plus ? En tous cas, le paysage ne changeait pas vraiment autour de lui. Même en suivant le petit lutin qui lui servait de guide ! Il marchait tranquillement devant lui, s'arrêtant de temps à autres, regardant tout autour, avant de repartir comme il le pouvait avec ses petites jambes. Kurogane se demandait si ce "dieu" voulait vraiment l'aider ou s'il le faisait encore tourner en bourrique ! Il enrageait de se savoir coincer dans un monde sans l'avoir voulu et sans autre moyen que de faire confiance a un total inconnu !

" Qu'est ce que t'as encore à soupirer Kurogane ? " Demanda Nihâm en se faisant volte-face, excédé par l'impatience du ninja.

" Quand est ce que tu vas me renvoyer chez moi ? " répondit Kuro, énervé.

" Faut d'abord que je retrouve ta porte bougre d'andouille ! Non mais vraiment, tout dans le corps, rien dans l'âme ! "

" T'es pourtant un dieu non ? Ça devrait être facile pour toi…"

" Tu écoutes quand on te parle ou t'as trop de cire dans les oreilles ? J'ai mis la mention ancien, ANCIEN ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins ? Ne me met pas dans le même sac que ces types qui balancent des cataclysmes parce qu'ils se sont fait jeter par leur copine ! Les dieux aussi ont leurs limites ! Nan mais vraiment, les mortels d'aujourd'hui ! " marmonna-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Kurogane ignora les insultes qu'avait proférer le petit dieu a son égard. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le massacrer dans la seconde qui suivait mais la dernière fois qu'il avait essayait, le dieu avait répliqué avec un marteau géant. Et le dieu lui avait bien fait comprendre que si il continuait a lui chauffer les oreilles tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouver une solution a son problème, il n'hésiterait pas à lui détruire l'âme… Sur le moment, ce n'était pas l'effet débile d'éclair, d'orage et de musique effrayante qu'avait créé le dieu pour le rendre terrifiant malgré son mètre de haut qui l'avait convaincu mais plutôt la puissance qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose de nouveau dans le comportement du dieu. Il venait de s'arrêter et fixer un point invisible droit devant lui. Il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il foutait pour voir le dieu lisser une barbe qui avait poussé il ne sait comment ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, le dieu lui avait avoué son adoration du cosplay…

Il soupira de nouveau avant d'être surpris par la soudaine expression du dieu. Il regrettait presque les "Mekyo" de Mokona. Le dieu se tourna vers lui avec un visage impassible avant de faire un sourire totalement crétin.

" J'crois qu'on s'est perdu ! "

Pour la troisième fois de la "journée", Kurogane eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur ! Il voyait rouge et n'avait plus qu'ne seul envie… massacrer le nain même si pour cela il devait le faire a main nu !

" Répète ce que tu as dit ? " dit calmement Kurogane faisant appel a tous son self-control.

" On-est-per-du" répondit Nihâm en détachant bien chaque syllabe comme si il parlait a un enfant de bas-âge " Enfin, je peux toujours nous ramener au point de départ mais je crois pas que ce soit notre but non ? "

" T'habites vraiment ici le lutin ? " fit le ninja visiblement de très mauvaise humeur

" Ku-ro-ga-ne, ne m'oblige pas à te frapper… " avertit le dieu en transformant son simple bâton de pèlerin bouddhiste en gros marteau sans se départir de son sourire débile.

Kuro grogna. Le dieu pensant que la discussion était close s'approcha d'une porte en volant vers la poignée.

" Bon on a pas le choix, faut ouvrir une porte ! "

" De quoi ? " demanda le gros toutou surpris

_" Non mais c'est pas vrai il est sourd ? "_ se dit Nihâm " Je disais qu'il faut qu'on ouvre une porte ! Y'aura peut être une chance que ce soit la tienne… "

" T'es sur ? " questionna Kurogane pas confiant envers le petit être.

" Nan j'vais t'envoyer aux enfers… arf mais vraiment… il y a une chance sur mille que cette porte soit celle qui te mèneras vers la mort ! Et y'a aussi une sur dix mille qu'elle te ramène a ta vie. "

" QUOI ??"

" Ben oui t'es pas le seul dans l'univers ! Tandis qu'il n'y a qu'une porte pour toutes les morts, il y a une porte par vie ! Me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai jamais rencontré l'architecte de ces lieux… "

" Ouais et donc il suffit d'ouvrir une porte, de regarder ce qu'il y a, de la refermer et de poursuivre la route non ? "

" C'est… un petit peu plus compliqué… "

Kurogane soupira. Des complications super…

" Vois tu, une fois une porte ouverte, on se doit de la franchir. Sinon tu crois pas que j'aurais pu éviter bon nombre de mort avec l'autre porte ? "

Mouais, fallait l'avouer, il y avait pas pensé. Il faut dire que les mondes bizarres, c'était pas son rayon malgré le fait qu'il en ait traversé plusieurs. Mais on lui avait jamais parlé d'un monde ou seul l'âme puisse s'y rendre !

" Pour revenir, a part pour la porte de la mort " continua-t-il sans attendre une réponse " il faut réaliser une épreuve, choisis par mes soins, et laisser une trace de ton passage. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'accompagnerai ! Enfin, pas pour toute les épreuves… "

" Super…"

" Commence pas a faire de l'ironie où on avancera pas plus ! " avertit Nihâm.

" Donc si j'ai bien compris, j'ouvre cette porte, réalise ton épreuve, laisse une trace, ressort, rouvre une porte etc. jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la porte qui me ramènera a la vie ? "

" Tu vois que tu peux être intelligent des fois ! "

" Et ça va durer combien de temps ce manège ? "

" Ça, j'en ai strictement aucune idée ! Déjà que le temps passe TREEEEEEEEES lentement ici, j'pense qu'on va devoir se supporter encore un bout de temps ! "

"Oh kuso… " marmonna le ninja tandis que l'idée pas très réjouissante de côtoyer pendant des jours le dieu lui venait a l'esprit.

" Ah j'préfère ça ! Allez, allez, il faut ouvrir cette porte ! " ordonna le dieu de l'âme en sautillant sur la poignée. " Ah mais avant, met ça ! "

Il sortit alors de son kimono une très longue laisse rattaché a un harnais qu'il tendit a Kurogane. Plus que le fait que la laisse était bien trop grande pour rentrer dans le kimono du minus, c'était plutôt l'utilisation qu'il voulait en faire qui surpris Kurogane.

" Tu veux me faire enfiler ce truc ? "

" Exactement ! Que je sache, on commence pas le parachute tout seul ! Allez dépêche toi ! Ou sinon j'ouvre la porte et tu t'écraseras comme une bouse de l'autre coté ! T'es pas encore habitué à voler nan ? "

" Hors de question ! "

" Allez… met ça ou je te le mets de force…"

" Même pas en rêve ! "

" C'est drôle que tu dise ça ! "

Ils se fixèrent alors dans les yeux. Des éclairs passait d'un regard a l'autre. Pour un observateur hors contexte, il aurait pu croire qu'il jouait une scène de western. On s'attendait presque a ce qu'un botte de foin passe entre eux tandis qu'un musique retentissait. Cependant, encore une fois, le sourire débile-je-prépare-un-mauvais-coup-avec-mes-giga-pouvoirs revint sur la face de Nihâm. L'instant d'après Kurogane se retrouva avec le harnais.

" Mais COMMENT T'AS FAIT CA ?? "

" Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets Kurogane ! On y va ! "

Avant que le gros toutou puisse dire ce qu'il en pensait de ses secrets, Nihâm ouvrit la porte. Kurogane se sentit alors aspirer, comme quand Mokona les amener dans une autre dimension ! L'instant d'après, le couloir était vide de présence et la porte se referma doucement. Un symbole apparut alors sur la porte. Un masque souriant…

oOoOo

Kurogane se sentit flottait. Il flottait mais il ne savait pas ou. Il flottait… dans le vide. Un peu assommé, il sentit quand même quelque chose le tirer vers le haut.

" Hey ! Réveille-toi ou tu vas te prendre un immeuble !! "

Ces mots achevèrent de réveiller Kuro qui ouvrit les yeux et esquiva de justesse un building. Il vit ensuite le noir autour de lui avant de se retrouver en pleine montagne. Ils avançaient a vive allure. Il leva son regard pour voir qu'il était porté par le demi dieu installer tranquillement… sur une bouée canard avec hélice… Il le trimballait de droite a gauche en évitant un maximum les obstacles. Il remarqua alors qu'il était suspendu a lui grâce a la laisse-harnais qu'il lui avait enfiler.

" Enfin réveiller ? Tant mieux ! J'aurais moins de problème pour éviter les obstacles ! "

Il fit alors un gros écart pour éviter un arbre. Kurogane se sentit alors comme un gros sac a patate ce qui le blesser furieusement dans sa fierté. Le noir réapparut alors pour se retrouver ensuite dans une succession de plaine et de colline.

" On est ou bordel ?! " hurla Kurogane pour couvrir le vent.

" D'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense qu'on est dans la porte des comiques ! Nous traversons actuellement toutes les traces qu'on laissé tes prédécesseurs "

" Gne ? Porte des comiques ? Traces ? "

" Oui en faite… ATTENTION !! "

Le dieu fit un violent écart et Kurogane vit passer juste devant lui un véritable missile humain.

" Fiu ! il vole bien aujourd'hui ! Attention Kurogane, bouche toi les oreilles la suite arrive… "

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un énorme cri sembla provenir d'une colline.

" QUI AS ENCORE ENVOYER ANIKI SUR MARS ?? "

"euh moi… " Répondit une toute petite voix

" Tu as très bien fait ! " répondit la voix aux hurlements.

Le noir revint alors et ils se retrouvèrent dans une ville mélange du japon et de la modernité. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors. Nihâm sauta de son auto-bouée canard et voleta au coté de Kurogane.

" Je pense que ton épreuve sera très bien ici ! "

" Tu peux m'expliquer avant de m'envoyer dans la gueule du loup ? "

" Eh bien vois tu, nous venons de traverser les traces de ceux qui sont venu avant toi. Les traces sont des souvenirs, des rêves ou même des fantasmes qui se trouvent dans l'âme. Elle se rapporte souvent à un sentiment marquant, ou une personne ou plein d'autre chose. Ici, vois-tu, nous sommes dans la porte des comiques. Toutes les personnes qui sont venu ont laissé en ce lieu une "copie" du souvenir ou autre chose de la personne que leur âme a jugé la plus drôle ! "

" Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? "

" Laisse tomber, c'est pas moi l'architecte du coin ! Je suis plutôt le guide… En tous cas, voila ton épreuve ! Tu devras traverser cette trace seul et trouver la porte qui t'amèneras a l'endroit ou nous nous retrouverons. Ah ! Tiens un indice ! "

Il ouvrit alors la main de Kurogane pour y mettre une liasse de yen.

" Paye-leur des sushis ! "

Il détacha alors le mousqueton qui rattaché la laisse au harnais. Kurogane se sentit alors tomber tandis que Nihâm s'éloigner sur son drôle d'engin.

oOoOo

Kurogane se réveilla avec un mal de crane. Non mais il allait vraiment tuer se dieu de le lâcher comme ça dans le vide ! Il avait vraiment très mal au crane. Il ne croyait pas qu'avec seulement son âme, il puisse avoir mal comme ça.

" Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé Sadaharu ?" fit la voix d'une petite fille.

Kurogane entendit la voix rebondir dans son cerveau. Et pourquoi il sentait un air chaux et humide qui sentait très mauvais sur le visage. Et pourquoi sentait il un étau autour de se tête ?

" Gin-chan ! Sadaharu a trouvé un truc dans les poubelles ! " Recommença la voix de la petite fille.

" Ah ? Quoi donc ? Si c'est pas des Jump j'm'en fiche… " fit la voix d'un homme

" Tu fais les poubelles maintenant Gin ? " demanda ce qui sembla être un jeune homme

" J'ai tout perdu au pachinko, j'ai juste de quoi me payer un parfait au chocolat ! "

" Mais t'as dit que tu nous payer le resto !! "

" J'ai de quoi payer aussi deux verres d'eau "

" Quoi ?? "

" Gin-chan ! Gin-chan ! "

" Quoi Kagura ? "

" Sadaharu est en train de manger le truc ! "

"Argh Sadaharu !! Mange pas ça c'est sale ! " hurla le jeune homme

" Non vas y ! Mange Sadaharu ! On aura une prime pour le recyclage ! " argumenta l'homme

" Si c'est comme ça moi aussi ! "

" Nan Kagura ! "

Pendant ce temps, Kurogane avait ouvert les yeux… pour se retrouver face a face avec un énorme chien qui essayer de lui bouffer la tête. Il se recula vivement pour se mettre avant de se cognait contre une poubelle et de retomber par terre.

" Ah ! ça bouge ! C'est vivant ! "

" Mais bien sur que c'est vivant vous voyez pas que c'est un être humain ! "

" Ça peut toujours être un Amanto rechercher… On pourrait avoir une grosse prime qui payera mes Jump… "

" Tu peux pas penser a autre chose qu'aux Jump ?? "

Kurogane cligna des yeux. Devant lui se trouvait trois personnes avec l'énorme chien qui avait essayer de le bouffer ! Le plus vieux avait des cheveux blancs frisé, malgré qu'il semblait jeune… Son regard était digne d'un poisson mort ! Il portait son kimono d'une drôle de façon, un seul bras passé dans une manche et avait un sabre en bois. A coté de lui, se trouvait un jeune homme surexcitait avec des lunettes. Habillé lui d'un kimono et d'une hakama. La dernière personne, qui caressait le gros chien comme si il était inoffensif, était une petite chinoise avec une ombrelle et deux macarons sur la tête.

" Vous allez bien monsieur ? " demanda le lunetteux " Que faites vous ici ? "

" Je parie qu'il fait aussi les poubelles pour trouver des Jump ! Ou des revues pornos ! " répondit le poisson mort

" Gin ! Excusez le, il a des problèmes d'argent ! Alors, que faites vous dans le quartier du Kabuki-chô ? "

" J'en sais que dalle moi ! C'est le foutu Dieu qui m'a envoyé ici ! " grogna Kurogane

Le silence suivit la réplique de Kurogane. Avant que l'homme au cheveux blancs nommé Gin commence a se tenir le bras.

" Aïe aïe aïe ! Appelez l'ambulance ! Ce type est tombé sur la tête ! "

" Euh ça serait pas plutôt le fait que Sadaharu lui est mordu la tête ? " fit le jeune garçon

" Aïe aïe aïe !! Appelez l'assurance ! Mais j'suis pas assurez sur les troubles mentaux que pouvait causé ce chien !! Kagura ! Je t'avais dis de surveiller Sadaharu pour qu'il ne morde pas la tête des gens et ne les transforme pas en zombies ! "

" Mais, Gin-chan ! C'est toi qui as dit a Sadaharu qu'il pouvait le manger ! " répliqua la chinoise nommé Kagura

" Et ou tu vois des zombies ? " demanda le lunetteux

" Vois tu Schinpachi, nous sommes face a une nouvelle race de zombie, les Sadaharu-zombies reconnaissable a leur yeux rouges "

" Vous vous êtes pas vu vous avec vos yeux de poissons morts ! " répliqua Kurogane

" C'est vrai Gin ! Et puis, tu n'as pas les yeux rouges que je sache malgré le nombre de fois que Sadaharu t'as mordu la tête ! " affirma Kagura

" C'est parce que moi je suis le chef des zombies ! Comme la corne qui représente le chef chez les hordes de démons, mes yeux sont le signe que je suis le chef des zombies ! "

" Vous en avez tout l'air ! " lança Kurogane, légèrement énervé des conneries que déblatérait ce Gin.

Gin se gratta la tête et partit en soupirant.

" Aaah… Pas de resto aujourd'hui sinon les assurances vont nous tomber sur le crane. "

" Mais Gin-chan tu m'avais promis un verre d'eau et des algues aux vinaigre ! " s'exclama la petite.

" Tu préfères le voir mangeait un parfait au chocolat pendant que nous on aura que des verres d'eau ?? "

" Gin-chan m'a dit que c'était pour m'entrainer au bagne ! "

"Mais quand est ce que tu vas allez au bagne toi ?? "

Kurogane vit le trio partir sans faire attention a lui. A part le gros chien qui resta encore un moment a le regarder. Kurogane soupira et se remit les idées en place. Bon le dieu l'avait lâché au beau milieu d'un bazar total en lui donnant de l'argent et en lui disant de payer des sushis a quelqu'un. Oui mais a qui ? Il regarda de nouveau le gros chien qui salivait. Bon, autant essayait… Il se leva et marcha rapidement vers eux.

" Hey ! Excusez moi mais… si vous voulez je peux vous payez des sushis… "

Le poisson mort se retourna étonné tandis que les deux autres l'imitaient.

" Vous porterez pas plainte pour attaque de chien sur personne dans poubelle ? "

Kurogane roula des yeux. Il était vraiment tombé dans un monde d'abruti. Ce n'était pas une personne comique ici, mais plutôt l'ensemble vu de loin avec un deuxième degré énorme qui devait être comique pour les atteints du cerveau (comme moi XD).

" Oui " répondit il d'un ton sec

" Dans ce cas… Sushi pour tout le monde !! "

"Ouais !! t'es trop sympa Sushi ! " dit Kagura

" Comment tu m'as appelé ? " demanda Kurogane surpris

" Mais non Kagura, il ne se nomme pas Sushi ! " dit Gin

" Comment tu sais mon nom toi ?? "

" Il s'appelle Zombie-Sushi ! "

" J'ai rien dit… "

" Ou nous amenez vous Zombie-Sushi ? "

" Je ne m'appelle pas Zombie-Sushi !! Et je ne connais pas le quartier, ou est le resto le plus proche ? "

" On est juste devant… "

Kurogane tourna la tête our voir le fameux restaurant. Il se prit la tête dans sa main. Ce dieu le manipuler depuis le début ! Il entra donc dans le magasin suivit par les trois personnes et le gros chien et s'adressa au gérant.

" Servez leur autant de sushi possible avec cette somme "

" ça marche ! " répondit le cuistot.

Pendant ce temps Gin, Kagura, Schinpachi et le gros chien nommé Sadaharu s'installerent au comptoir pour pouvoir regarder la télé en dégustant leur sushi, Kurogane a coté de ce dernier. Il cherchait ou pouvait se trouver cette fameuse porte. Quand soudain, Shinpachi se leva de sa chaise pour regardait attentivement l'écran sur lequel se trouvait une jeune chanteuse qui chantait une chanson sans queue ni tête.

" MAIS DE QUEL PAYS SORS TA MERE !! SI TU N'ARRETE PAS JE VAIS T'ARRACHER TES GRAINS DE BEAUTE !! "

Auquel s'ajouter le chant atrocement faux de Schinpachi qui dérangea alors tout les clients du resto dont l'un d'eux ne se fit pas prier pour le dire.

" Arrêtez de chanter vous faites tourner la mayonnaise ! " dis un homme brun en montrant une tonne de mayonnaise sur ses sushi

" On va vous arrêtez pour trouble sur la voie publique ! " dis un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains

" Mais ou vous voyez une voie publique ici ? On est plutôt sur une voie alimentaire ! " dis Gin.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un arrêt sur image. Ces deux personnes et la troupe a Gin semblait bien se connaître.

" Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? " hurla le brun

" Et vous alors ? Que fais le Shisengumi dans un resto de sushi du Kabuki-chô ?" demanda calmement Gin

" Ouais c'est notre territoire ! " rajouta Kagura

" La chinoise, je vais vraiment t'arrêter ! " répliqua le châtain

" Attends Sôgo on devrait plutôt tous les choper pour une faute grave… " dis le brun

" Mais ils ont fait une faute grave Hijikata ! Ils ont amené leur chien dans un bâtiment interdit aux animaux ! "

" Je vous prie de m'excuser mais Sadaharu n'est pas un chien mais une machine a créer des zombies… " fit Gin avec un ton trop calme par rapport a l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir.

" Tenez voila sa première création ! Zombie-Sushi ! " fit Kagura avec l'air d'une vendeuse a la télé en montrant Kurogane.

Kurogane qui lui, ne répliqua même pas tellement il commencé a avoir mal au crane. La situation était totalement loufoque ! Tandis que le gros chien manger tous les sushis, Schinpachi continuer de chanter se croyant totalement au karaoké. Alors que les deux autres étaient en plein bagarre avec des membres de la police locale ! Sentant qu'un peu d'eau ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il alla vers les toilettes et ouvrit la porte… Pour ne trouver que du noir. Il se retourna pour voir que la scène avait disparu. Même la porte avait disparut. Il était tout seul, dans le noir…

" Eh ben, t'as fait vite pour une première fois ! "

Il se retourna pour tomber nez a nez avec Nihâm. Celui-ci avait changer de tenu pour opter pour celle du parfait pilote d'avion.

" Tu aurais pu me le dire que ce monde était autant loufoque… " grogna Kurogane

" Tu l'as trouvé loufoque ? Moi je l'aime bien ! "

Kurogane eut une furieuse envie d'étrangler ici et maintenant le dieu. Mais alors, qu'il allait le faire, le monde autour d'eux devint comme la neige sur la télé.

" Ah ! Tu es en train de faire ta trace ! " fit Nihâm qui le rattacha

Il regarda alors autour de lui. Les images était flous et devint de plus en plus net. Il eut un coup au cœur quand il vit de ce qu'il s'agissait.

Fye ! Fye était devant lui sur cet écran. Mais pas le Fye vampire, plein de haine pour lui. Non… le Fye d'autrefois. Avec ses deux yeux, son sourire faux et ses farces totalement idiotes avec Mokona. Le Fye qui riait, qui lui donnait des surnoms, qui le taquinait. Le Fye qui lui manquait…

" Eh ben, c'est lui la personne la plus drôle pour toi ? Il est mignon ! " dit Nihâm d'un ton joyeux.

N'entendant pas une réponse de Kurogane, il se tourna vers lui pour ne voir qu'une profonde tristesse dans ses yeux. A cause de son égoïsme, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu que Fye meurt, celui-ci le haïssait. Il était devenu une personne froide, cruel avec lui, un vampire. Et maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il venait de sacrifier un bras pour lui ? Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans ce monde pour lui (sans vraiment le vouloir) ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Kurogane avait presque peur de la réaction qu'allait avoir Fye…

" Pardon "

Surpris, il se tourna vers le dieu. Celui-ci exprimait une certaine tristesse et… de la compassion.

" Je suis désolé, ces images doivent te faire souffrir pour que tu ne ris pas devant ce que ton âme a choisis comme la personne la plus drôle de ta vie… "

La personne la plus drôle de sa vie… Oui, Fye l'était. Elle était même la personne la plus importante pour lui !

" Il est mort ? " demanda le dieu

"Non " répondit le ninja " il est seulement devenu quelqu'un d'autre"

"Je comprends… "

Kurogane regarda le dieu qui souria

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es la. Ne t'en fais pas Kurogane, je t'aiderai jusqu'au bout ! Pour te montrer le vrai but de ce monde ! Te montrer… ta vérité… "

Kurogane ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que voulait dire le dieu. Le vent se mit alors a souffler autour d'eux tandis que les images souriantes de Fye s'éteignait. Le dieu refit alors son grand sourire débile.

" La porte s'ouvre ! On peut partir ! "

Kurogane acquiesça tandis que le dieu, de nouveau sur sa bouée canard s'envolait.

" En tous cas… Je suis pressé de voir tes portes de placards Kuro-sushi ! "

" Quelles portes de placards ? Et je me nomme Kurogane ! "

Le dieu se mit a rire pendant qu'il sortait, allant vers une nouvelle porte…

_A suivre..._

* * *

Gaya : Et voila ! Fini ! Je remerci Gin, Kagura, Schinpachi, Sadaharu, Hijikata et Sôgo de Gin Tama de bien avoir voulu me suivre dans mon délire !

Kurogane : normal qu'ils te suivent, vous avez le même cerveau !

Gaya sors sa hache : Ku-ro-ga-ne... QUe je sache, je t'es confisqué ton sabre donc si tu veux pas finir haché menu, tais toi et cours !

Kurogane : Oho...

Nihâm : Pour savoir sauver Kurogane, taper sur le bouton violet ! Pour dire a l'auteur d'arreter, taper sur le bouton des review ! Pour dire que je saoule tout le monde, laisser une review !


	3. Chapter 2 : La Porte de la Tristesse

**Auteur : **Gaya H Staim

**Disclaimer :** Kurogane et la tsubasa team n'est pas a moi. Ainsi que quelques figurants aussi… Par contre Nihâm et ses allusions sont bien à moi !

**Genre :** Comique, yaoï

**Résumé :** "Quand on s'approche de la mort, on rêve…" On voit des drôles de portes aussi !

**Remarque :** Pour cette fois, c'est les étoiles de Suzaku de Fushigi Yugi qui viennent nous rendre visite !! TASUKI-CHAN !!!!

Tasuki : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! *part en courant*

Chichiri : Tasuki no da...

Kurogane : eh ben... pour une fois qu'elle me laisse tranquille...

Nihâm : Nous sommes énormement désolé pour cet immense retard mais Kuro-sushi ne voulait pas passer par le bizutage reglementaire que Gaya impose a n'importe quel perso jouant dans ses fics !

Kurogane : me faire poursuivre ou meme porter un tutu, NON MERCI !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**La porte de la tristesse**

" RAAAAAH !!! Kuro-sushi mais qu'est ce que t'as a encore grogner comme ça ??? " fit un dieu légèrement énervé par le ninja qu'il tenait encore au bout de la laisse.

" Tu crois quoi le dieu ? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche dans ce foutu couloir sans que tu choisisses de porte et que tu me fais porter ce truc stupide !!! Et mon nom c'est Kurogane !!! "

" Bon dieu ! " fit Nihâm sans jeu de mot " Vraiment les humains de nos jours ! Dis toi que Chronos il disait toujours qu'une heure n'était même pas un dixième de seconde dans l'éternité ! "

" Excuse moi, mais je ne suis pas un dieu moi ! "

" Et moi j'en suis un ANCIEN !!! On ne va pas revenir sur le sujet bordel ! "

" Je me demande comment on peut virer un dieu maintenant ! "

" Pas avec la petite feuille rose que vous utilisez vous autres, humains !!! "

Les deux protagonistes de la séance de répartie se fixèrent alors. Nihâm de toute sa petite taille serrait dans sa main son bâton de pèlerin. Ce qui faisait drôlement contraste avec son costume du moment qui représentait un ninja… Kurogane serra les poings, lui jetant un regard noir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, étriper le dieu !

" Toi… tu es le pire des cataclysme que je connaisse ! "

" Oh ? C'est parce que Monsieur le vrai ninja est jaloux de mon costume peut être ? Si on peut plus faire du cosplay en paix ! "

" Je vais te tuer ! "

"Kurogane… N'essaie pas de te battre contre moi ! Tu es désarmé ! "

"Peut être mais je t'étriperai a main nue si il le faut ! "

"Tu veux affronter mon marteau ? Pauvre fou ! "

Ils se dévisagèrent alors longuement. Nihâm tenait fermement des deux mains son énorme marteau tandis que Kurogane réfléchissait a un moyen de récupéré le marteau pour faire une crêpe de dieu. Soudain, Nihâm refit son sourire de giga débile avant de se retourner et de soupirer.

" Arf j'arrête moi, ça m'amuse plus du tout ! "

" De quoi ???? "

" Mais tu gueule encore ? Les gens qui sont autour de toi doivent finir sourds tu crois pas ? "

" Toi… t'es vraiment le pire… "

"Des cataclysmes ! Je sais, je sais ! J'en suis même un de niveau trois si tu veux tout savoir ! "

" C'est vrai ? "

" Nan, j'te fais juste tourner en bourrique abruti ! "

Kurogane se contint pour ne pas hurler de rage devant le dieu qui arrivait vraiment très bien à se foutre de sa gueule. Pendant ce temps, celui-ci avait fait reprendre sa forme originelle a son bâton et s'approcha de Kurogane en flottant avant de le détacher.

" Tu te plaindras pas si on ouvre une porte et que tu te ramasses par terre ok ? "

Kurogane grogna une réponse vaguement positive pendant que le dieu s'envola un peu plus haut jusqu'à toucher le plafond. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens avant de soupirer.

" Arf, je ressens rien ! Impossible de savoir laquelle est ta porte ! "

" Et celle la ? " fit le ninja en pointant une porte différente des autres

En effet, parmi toutes les portes qui se trouvaient dans ce long couloir sans fin, il voyait apparaître de temps a autre des portes totalement différente. Des portes rouges marqué de signe toujours différent. Bien qu'il avait remarqué que la porte des comiques arborait maintenant un symbole, ceux-ci n'était pas des images mais plutôt une sorte d'écriture…

" Celle la ? " fit le petit dieu étonné en s'approchant " Ah ! C'est une porte appartenant à un de tes prédécesseurs. Quand il est enfin repartit dans sa vie, la porte se colore de rouge et son nom apparaît. Une manière pour moi pour ne pas les oublier ! "

A la fin de sa tirade, le dieu s'envola avant d'avancer.

" Au faite Kuro-sushi… "

"C'est Kurogane, le dieu… " maugréa Kuro

" Ouais, ouais je sais. Mais… vu que je n'arrive pas a déterminer quelle porte est la tienne… si t'essayais ? "

" Hein ? "

" Ben oui le toutou, tu pourrais utiliser ton flair nan ? " questionna Nihâm en le taquinant

Se retenant d'écraser le dieu comme un vulgaire moustique, ce qui lui aurait valut une rencontre privilégié avec son marteau, Kurogane croisa ses bras et lui jeta un regard qui parla pour lui : "explique ! "

" Et bien, tu dois savoir, monsieur-le-grand-guerrier, que chaque être a un Ki ! "

" C'est l'une des bases a savoir pour un ninja " grogna Kuro-rin

" Oui bon, le prends pas comme ça ! Donc, je pense que ta porte doit avoir une énergie semblable à ton Ki ! "

" Nani ?? "

" Bon sang, à force de crier tu t'es rendu sourd toi-même on dirait ! " soupira Nihâm en ignorant son regard noir " Tu arriveras surement mieux que moi a trouver ta porte… et puis d'abord, je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot non mais ! "

Kurogane le regarda les yeux ronds. Ressentir son propre Ki ? Dans ce couloir qui avait un Ki qui ressemblait a celui de son hôte ? C'était chercher l'aiguille dans la botte de foin la ! Pensant surement que la discussion était close le dieu s'était mis de nouveau a voleter en faisant la planche, sifflotant, attendant une décision du ninja.

Le ninja pesta avant de débuter ses recherches. Il s'approchait des portes sans les ouvrir, essayait de ressentir son propre Ki. Pendant que le dieu voletait au dessus de lui, chantant une chanson totalement hors contexte ! Un air qui parlait d'un trésor, et dont le dieu semblait y tenir. Un air ou il ne prononçait que le refrain, semblant avoir de la peine pour se souvenir des autres couplets.

" Dans ce cimetière

Où reposent nos frères

Se trouve un trésor

Qui n'est pas fait d'or !

Ni rêve ni espoir

De t'enrichir ce soir

Pour toi qui pille nos mémoires ! "

Et le dieu continuait à chanter, ne faisant même plus attention à Kurogane. Pendant que celui-ci chercher cette foutu porte tout en réfléchissant. Ce dieu lui avait dit que sa porte contenait son Ki. Mais pourquoi lui ne pouvait il pas le sentir ? Il semblait pourtant bien connaître le sujet. Il faisait ça pour l'emmerder ? Non… peut être pour la première porte, mais depuis le dieu semblait la chercher sincèrement. Seulement, il n'était peut être pas en mesure de pouvoir VRAIMENT chercher. Sinon, il était sur qu'il aurait de suite trouvé…

Était-il en faite comme lui ? Comme tous ceux qui était de passage ? Une âme prisonnière dans ce monde ? D'après cette chanson, il devait surement avoir des personnes auprès de qui il voulait retourner. Comme lui voulait retourner dans sa vie, revoir ceux auquel il tenait (même si il ne l'avouerait jamais !). Revoir aussi le gamin qui, tête brulé qu'il était, finirait par faire son kamikaze si il n'était pas la. Revoir aussi cette foutu boule de poil ! Et puis y'avait aussi la princesse… Et son pays natal… Et Fye…

Bordel, et le dieu qui continuait de chanter cet air légèrement rythmé, où ce refrain se répété à l' infini. Il allait finir par commencer à la chanter s'il continuait ! Le dieu chantait seulement le refrain, comme si le reste était la propriété d'autre personne…

" Tu ne devrais pas penser a ça, Kuro-sushi… "

Kurogane leva son regard vers le dieu. Il avait totalement oublié la télépathie du vert feuille ! Celui-ci descendit vers lui, le regard légèrement triste.

" Il n'y a pas besoin de se soucier de moi. C'est gentil de ta part mais tu veux retourner dans ta vie non ? Alors soucie-toi de toi-même ! "

Il souria de nouveau.

" Ce… Fye que tu apprécie tant. Tu dois au moins repartir d'ici pour lui. Tu l'as bien compris. Moi je ne peux pas, ou plutôt ne peut plus. Je ne peux même pas guider vraiment les gens égaré ici, juste leur évité les dangers. Une sorte… de prix à payer pour ne pas avoir pris le bon chemin a la fin. Mais t'en fais pas, la tienne ne viendra pas de si tôt. Sauf si tu recommence a faire ton kamikaze ! "

Nihâm rigola avant de s'asseoir sur la poignée de la porte qui était en face de Kurogane.

" Alors, depuis tout a l'heure tu es resté devant cette porte… veut tu l'ouvrir ? "

Kurogane acquiesça tandis que le dieu le rattacha. Le ninja grogna pour la forme et se prépara mentalement a être trimballé comme un sac a patate.

" Allez ! Let's go ! " fit joyeusement le mini-ninja

Le dieu ouvrit la porte et celle-ci les avala carrément. Quand celle-ci se referma, une larme s'était formée sur le bois.

oOoOo

La première fois qu'ils avaient ouvert une porte, il avait été surpris et désorienté et n'avait donc pas compris grand-chose. Mais maintenant, il était plus à l'aise. Il lui sembla traverser un long tunnel avant de survoler un quelconque endroit. Enfin, plutôt en étant trimballé a droite et a gauche par un foutu dieu qui avait retrouvé son auto "coin-coin" comme il le disait. Mais il en avait marre d'être pendu au bout de cette foutu laisse qui n'avait pour but que de l'empêcher de suivre la gravité !! Ou bien de le ridiculiser un peu plus… Ils traversèrent encore un nouveau tunnel pour traverser une ville sous la pluie. C'est à se demander comment il n'était pas tremper…

" On est où la ? " gueula Kurogane pour couvrir le vent

" D'après ce que je vois, on est pas dans un ton joyeux ! " répondit le dieu en se penchant pour le voir. Dieu qui venait de troquer son costume de ninja contre un ciré de marin…

" Pas dans un ton joyeux ? " demanda le ninja

Un éclair zébra alors le ciel de cette ville délavé. Kurogane eut le temps de voir un homme tituber ne semblant plus savoir ou aller avant que le tunnel ne les aspire de nouveau. Ils survolèrent alors un immense palais semblable à celui de Shirasagi. L'auto coin-coin s'arrêta alors. Alors que Nihâm descendait, Kuro-toutou eut le reflexe de regarder en bas. On ne sait pas, il y avait peut être encore des poubelles avec un chien monstrueux ! Mais tandis qu'il pensait que le dieu allez lui faire exactement le même coup que la première fois, celui-ci le surpris en descendant plus bas et en le tirant avec lui… avant d'atterrir en toute douceur au sol.

" J'peux savoir pourquoi tu changes de méthode de largage ? " demanda Kuro, étonné.

" Parce que cette fois, je t'accompagne ! " expliqua le mini dieu en enlevant son ciré pour reprendre sa toute première tenue, les oreilles de chat en moins…

" Hein ?! "

" Oh ! Le dur de la feuille ! Faut vraiment que t'aille voir un oto-rhino ! "

" Mais je comprends pas de quoi tu parles bougre d'abruti ! "

" Si tu me coupais pas aussi souvent la parole, j'expliquerai ! Non mais à trop manier le sabre, tu commences à couper tout et n'importe quoi ! "

Kurogane et Nihâm se fixèrent de nouveau. Le courant avait vraiment du mal a passé entre eux. Toujours à partir au quart de tour a la moindre bêtise, au moindre ton un peu haut du ninja.

" Bon " se calma Nihâm " je t'accompagne pour cette épreuve. Ce fait n'engendre rien de nouveau à la dernière fois "

" Alors pourquoi tu viens ? " questionna hargneusement le gros toutou

"Pour me foutre de ta gueule bougre d'andouille. Ce n'est pas enfoncé dans ton crane depuis le temps ? " ironisa Nihâm

Kurogane grogna entre ses dents souhaitant ardemment qu'à cet instant précis un sabre se matérialise entre ses mains pour étriper ce dieu débile.

" Tu es prêt a entendre ton épreuve ou faut que j'aille t'acheter tout de suite des appareils auditif ? " Demanda Nihâm "légèrement" énervé

Kurogane grogna un oui tandis que Nihâm lui lança de nouveau en regard énervé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de chose.

" Bon, ici, tu devras trouver la personne qui possède le plus tristesse. "

" Et pourquoi ça ? "

" C'est une épreuve qui va très bien avec la porte que nous venons de franchir. De plus, cette personne est celle qui est venu me voir il y a longtemps. Elle a put repartir mais je n'ai rien pu faire de plus… Mais c'est pas le moment de sombrer dans la triste attitude ! Allez Kuro-sushi, flair la bonne personne ! "

" Mais j'suis pas un chien ! "

" Tu as du l'être dans une autre vie alors… "

Le dieu, n'attendant la réponse surement violente du ninja s'avança dans l'immense cour du palais, tirant aussi sur la laisse pour faire encore plus enrager Kurogane. Ils marchèrent tranquillement sur le chemin sans dire quelque chose ou que quelqu'un ne vienne les interpeler. Soit les gardes de ce palais était de gros incompétent, soit c'était encore un coup du dieu. La deuxième hypothèse se confirma quand deux femmes richement vêtu passèrent à coté sans faire attention à eux. Ils rentrèrent alors dans un endroit qui semblait être la salle du trône. Sauf qu'il y avait juste une seule personne dans la salle. Homme ou femme ? Difficile a le savoir au premier coup d'œil tant ses cheveux était long. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, on voyait bien que c'était un mec. Surement le seigneur du coin.

Celui-ci soupira, son regard triste se faisait lointain. Pendant un instant, Kurogane se demanda si ce n'était pas lui la personne qu'il devait chercher. Il allait poser la question au dieu quand un énorme tremblement le stoppa dans son élan. De plus, il sembla déstabiliser le seigneur qui était carrément tombé de son siège. Vu son regard surpris, il se demandait se qu'il se passer. Soudainement une sorte de lutin semblable a Nihâm apparut avant de prendre la taille normal d'un être humain. Un moine aux cheveux bleu et au visage… assez étrange va-t-on dire.

C'est alors que Kurogane remarqua quelque chose. Les lèvres des protagonistes bougeaient mais aucun son ne venait à ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers le dieu pour lui demander pourquoi quand il remarqua que ce n'était plus le dieu à coté de lui mais un épouvantail qui lui ressemblait. Kurogane grogna quand il vit les personnes partir au galop. Il les suivit, car d'après sa logique, si le dieu le plantait la devant ces deux personnes c'était pour une bonne raison, et débarqua ainsi dans une cour intérieur ou il se prit de plein fouet deux choses…

" REKKA SHINEN !!!!! "

Primo : ce cri énorme qui lui vrombit les oreilles pendant plusieurs secondes. Car passer du film muet au film audio en aussi peu de temps a de quoi surprendre plus d'un !

Deusio : tout simplement le dieu. A peine était il sortit et en même temps que cette incantation avait retentit, le dieu avait atterrit par mégarde et avec surement la vitesse d'un avion de chasse sur son visage. Manque de bol, le parachute qui servit de frein fut le gros toutou qui tomba a la renverse.

Kurogane maugréa avant de soulever le dieu qui faisait un petit sourire d'excuse en frottant avec ses petites mains le nez du ninja. Puis faisant apparaître un pansement, il l'appliqua sur l'orifice nasale meurtrit…

" Désolé Kuro-sushi… Une grosse brute m'a balancé et je n'ai pas eut le temps de m'arrêter… "

" Je croyais qu'on pouvait pas nous voir " remarqua le guerrier en se relevant.

" Toi, non, mais moi oui si je le souhaite. Et vu que je m'ennuyais dans le palais j'ai préféré partir m'amuser… "

" T'amuser ? Et je peux savoir comment, vu que tu viens d'atterrir sur ma tronche ? "

" Ben euh… en embêtant quelques pointilleux dans ton genre… " Fit Nihâm en se tordant les doigts a la manière d'un enfant pris en faute

" QUOI ?? " Hurla Kurogane en lâchant le dieu qui s'écrasa lamentablement par terre

" C'est bon je suis définitivement sourd… " répondit Nihâm en se frottant la tête.

" Le voila ! Voila le lutin Hotohori ! "

" Ohoh… "fit Nihâm en se retournant

Derrière lui et devant Kurogane apparurent deux jeunes gens qui accompagnaient le seigneur et le moine de tout a l'heure. L'un des deux ressemblait a s'y méprendre a une femme avec sa longue tresse dans le dos. Tandis que l'autre aux cheveux roux et agitant un éventail semblait être un voyou…

" Je croyais l'avoir cramé ! " s'exclama le voyou

" Et moi qui croyait l'avoir envoyer assez loin… " Soupira le travestit

" Je le raterais pas une deuxième fois ! "

" J'devrais peut être réessayé… "

" Moi je ne pense qu'a une seule chose Kurogane… " fit sérieusement le dieu en voyant se rapprocher les deux personnes

" Et quoi donc ? "

" COURIR !!!! "

Nihâm chopa alors la laisse de Kurogane et se mit à voler a toute vitesse en le tirant derrière lui, les deux type aux trousses.

" Nuriko ! " s'exclama le seigneur

" Tasuki no da ! " s'exclama aussi le moine

Non en faite, il allait les renommer les deux fous pensa Kuro-toutou. En effet, pour se nommer ainsi faut vraiment avoir un gros grain en moins… Mais ça l'étonnait presque pas vu ce qu'il avait vécu dans la précédente porte. Il courut donc juste derrière le dieu qui filait tel une étoile filante… euh non, qui filait SUR une étoile filante…

Ils passèrent ainsi, slalomant a travers les gens. Au bout d'un certain moment, ils manquèrent de renverser un gamin suivi d'un type imposant. En passant dans ce qu'il sembla être la cuisine, il y avait une fille avec deux macarons sur la tête qui engloutissait tel un ogre toute la nourriture qu'on lui amenait. Et plus loin, un garçon qui leur hurla dessus quand ils passèrent pour avoir éparpillé toute ses économies. Et comme toujours les deux qui leur courait après.

" Lâche-moi le dieu ! J'vais les massacrer ! "

" C'est interdit de massacrer quand on est dans une porte !!! "

" J'peux au moins les assommer ! "

" Non ! Toute violence est interdite ! "

" C'est quoi cette attitude pacifique ??? "

" C'est les règles !!! "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurogane se retrouva totalement trempé. En effet, le dieu n'avait trouvé que comme meilleur moyen pour sauver leur peau que de sauter dans l'étang du coin. Fallait croire que ça marché bien vu que les deux chasseurs de lutin était passé a coté d'eux sans les voir.

" Pfyuu ! On est sauvé Kuro-sushi." Fit Nihâm en grimpant sur la tête du ninja

" C'est Kurogane le dieu… T'es sur qu'on est vraiment dans ta foutue porte de la tristesse ? Car je ne vois pas ou trouver la foutue personne dont tu me parles ! "

" Et pourtant Kuro-rin, même si le monde est joyeux, le monde d'un homme peut être plus triste qu'il ne pourra l'être… " Soupira Nihâm

" Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il y a quelqu'un de triste ici ? Je sais reconnaître la tristesse ! "

" Et si il y a un masque ? "

" Aussi… " grogna-t-il

Oui… la tristesse au travers d'un masque, il connaissait. Il s'était usé les yeux et les neurones sur celui de Fye ! Ce mage qui souriait tout le temps, un masque de faux sourire que seuls ses yeux trahissaient. Oui, il connaissait les masques qui cachent cette douleur. Un masque joyeux, un masque froid, qu'importe lequel prenait le blond, il ne faisait jamais voir pleinement ce qu'il ressentait.

" Euh Kuro-kuro, ce n'est pas le moment pour tes pensées de divaguer sur ton p'tit blond ! "

Kurogane fut sortit brusquement de ses pensées a la tirade de Nihâm.

" Moi je parlais d'un VRAI masque ! "

Le ninja tourna la tête vers la direction qu'indiqué le dieu et remarqua alors tout de suite le moine aux cheveux bleu et au drôle de visage en train de pécher ! Celui-ci soupira, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué Kurogane et Nihâm. Il le vit alors retirer son visage ou plutôt comme l'avait précisé précédemment le dieu, son masque ! Il révéla alors un homme au visage borgne, une affreuse cicatrice barrant son œil gauche. Son unique œil reflétait alors toute la tristesse contenue dans son âme. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

" Hikoh… Je ne sais pas si tu es aux cieux ou si tu t'es réincarné mais… je suis désolé… Je t'ai tué, juste pour une fille, toi mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Je t'ai tué et moi je suis encore là… Si je te demande encore une fois de me pardonner, c'est parce que j'en ai besoin. Je dois continuer encore un peu… alors… pardonne-moi… "

" Si en premier lieu tu le laissais reposer en paix, il te pardonnerait surement ! "

Surpris par cette voix venant de nulle part, Chichiri laissa échapper son masque avant de se tourner vers un Kurogane trempé comme un chien mouillé mais plus classe que jamais !

" Il faut laisser les morts en paix ! Si tu es un moine tu dois le savoir ! "

"Oui mais... c'est moi… qui l'ai tué "

"Si tu l'avais vraiment tué, il serait revenu te hanté ! Ce qu'il risque de faire si tu ne le laisse pas ! "

Chichiri baissa piteusement la tête pendant que Kurogane continuait son monologue, Nihâm patientant derrière lui.

" Si tu veux qu'il te pardonne, laisse le en paix ! Va retrouver les abrutis qui t'accompagne et prends exemple sur tes erreurs ! Moi… c'est ce que je ferais… "

Disant cette phrase, Kurogane franchit la porte qu'avait emprunté Chichiri pour venir la, laissant seul le moine encore trop abasourdi pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et même savoir qui était cette personne.

" Hoy ! Chiri ! Bouges toi ou on te laisse ici ! " Fit alors une voix au loin appartenant au bandit roux.

Chichiri souria et repêcha son masque pour le reposer sur son visage, le sourire du masque se collant sur son vrai sourire.

" J'arrive Tasuki,na no da ! "

oOoOo

Pour revenir aux protagonistes principaux de cette histoire, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la pièce noire, signe que Kurogane venait de réussir son épreuve. Nihâm se mouchait bruyamment dans des mouchoirs tout en faisant des commentaires qui énervé le gros toutou.

" Mais quel âme de poète que tu as Kuro-pouet ! (Vous auriez compris qu'il venait de se moucher bruyamment) Je suis tellement émue que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le rhume des foins !!! " Fit-il en pleurant faussement

"Oui, bon t'as fini ? Je la fait quand ma trace ?? " Grogna le ninja

Pour toute réponse, la pièce repris sa couleur neige de télé.

" Sois pas impatient, la voila ta trace ! " Fit Nihâm en arrêtant de pleurer

Kurogane regarda avec appréhension les images apparaître petit a petit. Et là, diverses images passèrent devant ses yeux. Le moment ou sa mère fut tué devant ses yeux, son incapacité à la sauver, le sabre de son père qui tombait devant lui tandis que le bras était dévoré et enfin, le moment ou Fye fut changé en vampire… le moment fatidique de son réveil.

"Bonjour Kurogane "

Le Kurogane spectateur serra ses poings. C'était ça le thème de cette porte, la Tristesse. Le ton pas joyeux dont parlaient le dieu de l'âme, les regrets… En parlant du dieu, il restait silencieux a coté de lui. Quand les images disparurent de nouveau, il s'approcha du ninja.

" Les larmes peuvent libérer une grande force Kurogane, c'est vrai… mais il existe autre chose qui peut libérer nos âmes… "

"Et c'est quoi ? " fit il d'une voix rauque

"Je pense… que ta vérité te le fera comprendre " Dit il en souriant doucement

Hélant son auto coin-coin, il grimpa dedans, attachant correctement Kurogane avant de repartir de nouveau pour le couloir sans fin.

* * *

Gaya : et voila ! Chapitre 2 bouclé ! Chapitre 3 euh.. Des que je peux !!!

Tasuki : MAIS TU VAS ME RELACHER SALETE DE *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

Nihâm : comme Tasuki semble bien partit pour nous faire tout l'alphabet des gros mots, nous censurons cette scene pour une discussion trés philosophique entre Kuro-pouet et Chichiri...

Kurogane : Tu sais ou tu peut te les mettres des discussions de *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

Nihâm : bon ok, Chichiri, tu peux lancer la suite ? J'pourrais pas maintenir deux *BIP* en meme temps longtemps !

Chichiri : Une review na no da ?


End file.
